


one last game

by sybil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Depressing, F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybil/pseuds/sybil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What if Hook was hit by the poison arrow instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	one last game

_I’m dead._

That is the first thought to blaze into the forefront of his mind as that arrow slices across his arm, leaving a trail of blistering heat and then the chilling numbness that follows the nightshade. It was just a shallow cut but it would prove to be his undoing in the last place he had ever dreamed he would return to.

His eyes snag on Emma first and his jaw sets itself until he feel likes he is made out of granite and the only person that notices the slightest change is Regina Mills. Her eyes flash with dark knowing but she says nothing for which he is grateful but she will come at him later with her viper tongue and needle sharp words, just as her mother always had.

If nothing else he would help Emma and the others find a way off this forsaken rock, reunite them with Henry and smile into the humorless grin of Pan.

But would he die as Captain Hook or Killian Jones?

* * *

As fate would have it he would be both and neither, and in the brief flashes between the madness in the clash of swords and the crows of Pan and his Lost Boys he discovers someone else entirely. His head throbs and every joint aches and screams he sees Peter lunging for Emma and grits his teeth.

Throwing himself forward he collides with the maligned imp, locking him in an embrace any serpent would admire. “It’s done, Pan. It’s done.” The immortal boy struggles and screams in his grasp but he holds fast slips his hook in between Peter’s ribs, glad that he had the forethought to dip it in Nightshade.

He stumbles finally, deaf to Peter Pan’s screams as they back off the cliff together into the waiting arms of the mermaids. The last glimpse of Emma’s face struck with horror still emblazoned in his mind, “That was a great game, Peter.”

The waves rise up to embrace them and he is engulfed in blissful darkness.


End file.
